Nothing Left
by SoulfulSwag
Summary: When a 14 year old boy named Clayton gets his precious DS stolen, he breaks down. That is, until something unexpected happens that will change his life forever.
1. Soulful Disclaimer

**Before you proceed to read this story, I just want to say that other than my love for the company and franchise :), I don't own Pokémon, and I am in no way affiliated with the company. This story is solely for the purpose of entertainment. Thanks for reading this, Soulful out!**


	2. Chapter 1-Intro

**When a 14-year-old boy loses his precious DS to an unknown thief, he doesn't take it very well...until his life changes forever.** **This is my first FanFiction! Yay! Anyways, this story is one that randomly popped into my head one night, and I decided to write it down so that I could post it here. Most of these events are true, and some of the things are just part of the plot, but reflect how I would react to the situation PRETTY DARN WELL... Anyways, enjoy the story!** **P.S. When I use parenthesis it indicates that I am using a time lapse...[I use these brackets when I am reading something]**

I should never have brought it, but I did. And now I was feeling the consequences of my actions. You see, I'm a freshman in high school, and I just made one or the biggest mistakes of my life: Bringing my DS to school. But, as you are soon to find out, I had my reasons.

A few days before the "incident", my friend had told me that he was going to bring his DS with Pokémon Platinum, and challenged me to a battle. I was about to decline, except for the fact that before I could, he insulted my (amazing) skills by stating that my team was so weak, that he could sweep it with only one Pokémon...

"AWW HELL NAW!" I thought as, and, like any respectable Pokémon trainer would, accepted the challenge, glaring at his insolence.

"Great...see ya tomorrow..." He said with an evil grin on his face. Looking at it now, I should've expected something to be wrong when he did that, but I was too focused and pumped to notice it or care.

"HELL YEAH! Take that, bitch!" I yelled as I sweeped his team with only my trusty Empoleon. He groaned as I proceeded to mock him.

We were finally battling in the lunch area while huge groups of students gathered around the area, eating and socializing. Despite the fact that he had claimed dominance, and even clarified that WOULD ONLY USE ONE POKÉMON, he went back on his word, and used a full team of hacked level 100 legendaries (he is complete disgrace to the Pokémon community, in my opinion, for doing that). However, by sheer luck and skill, I defeated him using only my level 88 Empoleon.

"Oh sure, you totally didn't cheat to get it so powerful." He said with a look of embarrassed defeat, saying that to hide his shame, before yelping as I got slugged him on the shoulder and got up in his face.

"It's a she, you dishonorable bastard!" I yelled out, drawing the attention and confusion from the crowds of people surrounding us. Of course, there was a few people that didn't see the DS in my hand, and snickered, thinking that we were discussing something else. Any of you guys currently in high school probably know what I'm talking about. Not that I cared.

*Sigh*...Anyways, I leaned back, still glaring at my friend. You see, I grew up with Pokémon. In fact, my entire childhood and life as a teenager had been based off my love for the franchise. So, of course I flipped out when my friend not only went back on his word, but insulted my team by referring to them as just another object. He showed no signs of remorse as he picked up his backpack just as the bell rang.

"Yeah, whatever." He relied, flicking his hair back in an arrogant fashion. I growled at him and he gulped in fear before rushing to our next class of the day: P frickin E. Which is bad enough without the fact that he was in the same class as me.

I grinned, content with how he reacted. I smiled at my DS, still containing my copy of Pokémon, and then I stood up, and grabbed my backpack. But, as I began to walk to the gym, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that a tall hooded figure was staring at me, arms crossed, with an impossibly huge grin...of approval? I blinked, and just like that, the figure was gone. I shrugged, thinking that it was just a figment of my imagination...boy, was I wrong.

**So, that's the end of chapter one! I know that it didn't have all that much to do with Pokémon, but trust me...we will get there. And the story is going to get so much better in the next chapter. If you liked the story so far, please rate and review! If I made any mistakes, please notify me in the comments. Remember, constructive criticism is encouraged!**


	3. Chapter 2-Concealed Identity

**I know it's a bit soon to upload this chapter so quickly after the first, but I couldn't help it. Anyways, I will try to fix the problem I had with the lack of indentation from the last chapter, but no promises. If it works, then yay. Anyways, off to the story!**

I couldn't stop thinking about the hooded person. All through going into the locker rooms, putting our stuff in a locker, changing, and doing drills for more than an hour, my mind kept going back to the moment I saw "Hoody" (yep, that's his temporary nickname, deal with it). For some reason though, Hoody looked oddly familiar to me.

"GGAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled as something made contact with my head.

"Less thinking, more playing, MAGGOT!" Coach yelled as he readied another ball to hurl at me.

"Crap, I must've zoned out." I thought as coach launched the second ball at my chest. This time though, I was able to catch it, and I tossed it back to him. He caught it, then told me to run a few laps as "punishment". I groaned and headed over to the track.

After running around the tracks, I dashed back over to the locker room before he could assign me any more things to do. Somehow, I had still managed to be the first person to get to the locker room. But, as soon as I got to my locker, I realized something was up.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed upon entering the room. The first thing I noticed was that a few of the lockers were dented, with all the locks broken...including mine. Soon, the room was filled with confused and angry students, but they calmed down when they realized nothing of theirs was stolen. With a sigh, I went to my locker to retrieve my backpack, only to find it missing.

"Why is mine the only one missing?" I thought before remembering...my DS was in there! I angrily ran out the door as quickly as possible, in hope of finding the culprit...and there it was! My backpack...on someone's back...

"Hey! That's mine!" I yelled at the person. They turned around, and I was shocked to see Hoody.

"Why the hell..." Hoody noticed me and grinned, before running off into the field. That sudden movement was enough to snap me out of it, and I quickly gave chase, running as fast as I could. I was officially done with Hoody's shit. I was going to find out who it really was.

Hoody ran over to the edge of the school and leaped over the outer gate. I did the same, not considering the consequences of ditching school. I ran through the dirt terrain for what seemed like hours, until we reached a forest. I somehow was still able to continue running, but eventually, when we reached a large clearing, Hoody suddenly stopped and I fell into her flippers as she hugged me. Wait a minute..."her"..."flippers"...the hell?! Could it be?

"Mist?!" I yelled as the Empoleon finally let go of me and nodded eagerly, smiling at the surprise clearly shown in my shocked expression.

(7 Years in the Past)

"Clayton! Go get the mail!" My mom yelled from the other room.

"Goddamn it, why can't she do it herself?" I asked myself as I reluctantly got up from my bed and put my shoes on. I headed outside, and the sun was shining brightly. It was humid as hell, and I was glad I was spending the day inside.

"So, , what do you have for me today?" I said to myself as I opened the mailbox. To my surprise, I actually found a package among the useless crap that is mail adds.

"[To Clayton-] Its for me? [Have Fun :), -Flaming] Ahhh Chris. My friend had sent me the package. I rushed into the house, tossing the adds onto the table before dashing into my room to open it. I eagerly tore the wrappers to shreds and started jumping in the air when I realized it was a brand-new DS Lite with a copy of Pokémon Pearl version.

"My first Pokémon game!" I shouted while pumping my fists in the air. My older brother heard me yelling, and as soon as he saw the game, attempted to grab it. I had anticipated this happening, and I whacked his hands away with a hard swing from the plastic sword I had concealed behind my back. He angrily made another grab for it, but received the same treatment until he gave up and left the room.

For a second, I had forgotten all about the game from the constant task of protecting my treasure until my laptop made a loud noise, indicating a Skype call. I picked up, and sure enough, Chris was on the other end!

"So, ya got my present?" Chris asked with a satisfied smirk.

"Hell yeah, I did! Thanks!" I replied.

"Just don't expect any more birthday presents for the next four years. That thing put a huge dent in my wallet." Chris told me with an even bigger smile on his face, apparently enjoying my exaggerated excitement.

"Awwww fine then. I'm gonna leave right now." I said as I picked up the boxed console from my bed.

"What?! Already?! Why?!" He half-asked, half-yelled.

"What do you mean 'why'? You just gave me a DS with frickin Pokémon! Imma play this all night!" I said with a mock confused expression on my face, taunting my friend before I hit the red "end call" button and plopped onto my bed.

I had been dreaming of that moment for months ever since they had announced the game. I started up the system after inserting the cartridge and grinned widely as I saw the majestic-as-fuck logo appear. I pressed "new game" and chose the boy character, naming him Soulful, and the rival as "NoFriends". I had a weird sense of humor as a child. I laughed at my actions and began playing through the game, choosing Piplup as my starter. Piplup turned out to be a female, to my surprise, as I had never seen a female starter. I wasn't going to give her a nickname originally, but before I could refuse, I heard a somewhat feminine voice in my head.

"Mist..." It said.

"Mist?" I repeated, thinking that it was just some random thought in my head. I thought about it for a second before deciding that Mist was a good name, and decided to name her that.

"Alright Mist, let's go on an adventure!" I said to my DS before continuing through the game.

(The Void)

_Hello, and welcome to the void. I'm Clayton, and I will sometimes interrupt the story to tell more about the background of some of the characters. Though I don't exactly know where I am right now..._

_Anyways, back to the story. As the years past, I beat Pearl, and fully evolved Mist, which, not for lack of trying not to, was the only Pokémon I used besides Palkia. After I beat it, my brother bought himself a DS as well, and we both got the Johto remakes. I received Pokémon HeartGold, and he got SoulSilver. I was the first of us to get a starter, and I chose Totodile. Even though Chikorita would've given him an advantage over me, he decided to choose Cyndaquil. Even though we had new starters, I traded my Mist over the first chance I got. I was happy about how much more immersive that game was compared to Pearl._

_This time though, I made sure not to rely on only Mist, and made myself an actual team. You may think this sounds crazy, but sometimes, when I was alone, I would speak through the screen to my Pokémon as if they could hear me. I whispered words of encouragement when they fainted, praised them when they beat a trainer or wild Pokémon, and sometimes, as I played, I would speak about my day._

_But the one I talked to and used most was Mist, as she was my first, and favorite Pokémon. And when I did speak to her, I got the strange, but wonderful feeling that someone was listening attentively. I grew extremely attached to the game. And that's why I completely flipped out when my backpack was missing. But seeing HER...that was the last thing I expected._

(Present Time)

"Mist?!" I yelled as the Pokémon released me from the embrace and stepped away, nodding eagerly. I couldn't believe it. I had always hoped that they were real, but I had never really believed that they were!

"What?...How?...Why are you here?!" I asked, confused about the whole predicament.

"Why do you think I'm here? I came to see you, Clayton!" Mist replied with a huge smile on her face.

**Wow, that took way longer to write then expected, but I hope your enjoying the story so far! I made this chapter longer to accompany the major plot twist and change of pace from the first chapter. I'm really hoping that the indentations work this time, though. Last one looks pretty horrible because of that... Anyways, rate and review accordingly, and if I made any mistakes, please PM me so that I can fix it. Remember, constructive criticism is key! Bye!**


	4. Furry

**Sorry, Furry. I tried to PM you, but I can't since you don't have a real account. Anyways guys, the next chapter of the story should be up tomorrow, depending on how busy I am (I joined a loooot of clubs at my school). Also, if you guys have any ideas for stories or ideas for where you want me to take this story, please either PM me or post a review on this story, but only after I upload the next chapter, since I already have that and the final chapter planned out. Anyways, see ya in the next chapter! Soulful out!**


	5. Chapter 3-The Transformation

**Hello everyone! This is the third chapter in the "Nothing Left" story arch, and...well...that's all I have to say. Anyways, enjoy!**

"I came to see you, Clayton!" Mist said with a smile on her face.

"But how did you-" I started before hearing a loud rustling sound emanating from the bushes.

"Alright, I'm back from-" A Kangaskhan starting appearing from the bushes, and stopped and looked at me and glaring at Empoleon and yelling. "The hell, Mist! What part of 'wait a few days' do you not understand?!"

"Oh, I understand it perfectly well, I just about what you say in the slightest." Mist replied, returning the glare. Then, a Feraligatr walked into the clearing. You could tell that he had been napping, because he was rubbing his eyes that were only half-open.

"Could you keep it down, I'm trying to-" Feraligatr stopped when he saw me, his eyes jolting open in surprise. "Clayton?!" He exclaimed. I was having a bit of trouble reading his expression. It was like a mix of happiness, anger, sleepiness, and confusion.

"Little here couldn't wait until tomorrow before showing ourselves to him." Kangaskhan said, slightly growling halfway through her sentence.

"Oh please, like you guys didn't want to see him now." Mist replied with a bored expression, rolling her eyes.

"We wouldn't need to have waited a few days if you hadn't let him see you!" Kangaskhan retorted. I assumed she meant when I first saw Mist wearing the hood while watching my battle.

"How do you guys know my name?" I asked, then immediately regretted it as everybody (except Mist) turned to look at me. But, they no longer looked angry or surprised, just...sad.

"You..don't recognize us?" Kangaskhan asked, tears rolling down her face. I instantly felt bad, so I pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her. Meanwhile, I thought about what she said about recognizing. Wait...if Mist is here because she was part of my team, then that means that the Feraligatr and Kangaskhan are...oh shit.

"Kanga?! Stream?!" I yelled out in realization.

"Hey, 'Soulful'" Stream replied, a small grin on his face. They were my Pokémon!

"Damn, sorry I didn't notice from the beginning." I said, finally making progress with Kanga as she stopped crying, and began to giggle. I still had one question though...

"So, why did you guys need to see me?" I asked, still confused about the situation.

"Oh, that's right. Yeah, this is gonna hurt." Mist said as she formed a green glowing orb in her right flipper, aiming it at me.

"Wait, what are you doing?! Don't-"...She did it. The last thing I saw was a flash of grey and red surround me, and then total darkness.

(The Room)

_Where am I? I asked, confused about the completely black area. Then, a large flash of white came shooting towards me. I covered my eyes to avoid being blinded. When I opened them, I realized that I was now in a large cave with an impossibly large throne on one of the walls._

_"What happened?" I asked myself, desperately trying to recall the events of the day, suffering from temporary amnesia. The last thing I remember was chasing after the person that took my stuff, and then..._

_"Mist...killed me?" I said, my voice echoing through the large cave._

_"Haha! That's a good one, but no. If anyone's gonna kill you, its gonna be me." I heard from one of the corners. I whipped around as fast as I could, and gasped at the sight. I gasped in shock at what I saw: a huge Steelix that appeared to be about 40 feet tall was leaned up against the throne._

_"Where...am...I?" I shakily asked the humongous Pokémon._

_"Aww...weeeeellllll, I could tell you, but that would ruin the point of the game! And we wouldn't want that, would we?" The Steelix replied with an evil grin upon his face._

_"Game?!" I shouted, not wanting to do anything with the creature._

_"Yes a game, didn't you hear me the first time?" The Steelix answered with an annoyed expression on his face._

_"I don't think that I want to play the game." I said._

_"As if you had a choice." The evil grin returned._

_"Fine then, at least tell me the name of this 'game'. Wait, what the hell?!" I exclaimed as a few streaks of gold and white shot through the room, coating it in the bright colors._

_"Dammit, Arceus! Cease your interference this instant!" The Pokémon angrily screamed at the roof of the cave, but to no avail. The streak then shot into my direction again, and I covered my eyes once more._

(Throne Room/Hall of Legendaries)

When I reopened my eyes again, I realized I was now in what appeared to be a white and gold temple. I was then covered in a shimmering mess of pink sparkles. When they finally cleared, I saw a Mew staring at me with eyes full of curiosity.

"Aggghhhhhh!" I yelled out in surprise and fell to the floor. The Mew then jumped onto my face and latched on, holding onto my ears in hair for better leverage to hold on with. At this point, I could no longer determine if this was my best day ever, or my worst. But, this wasn't the time or place to think about that.

It took a long time, but I eventually got Mew to release her grip on my face.

"Aww, and I was having fun...anyways, brother will see you now." She said, pointing to huge double doors with golden handles at the end of the hall.

"Brother?" I asked in confusion at Mew's choice of words.

"You know, Arceus?" Mew replied, wondering how I didn't know that already.

"Why does he want to see me?" I asked Mew.

"Because you're in the transformation process, silly!" Mew responded with a giggle before floating behind me and gently pushing me towards the doors.

"TRANSFORMATION?! Transformation into what?!" I yelled out, still being pushed towards the doors, which were now slowly opening. Man, I could not catch a break.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Mew said answered, laughing as she shoved me through the doors. They promptly shut behind me, and I looked up to see Arceus, sitting on a large leather chair sitting behind a desk.

"Take a seat, if you will." Arceus said, gesturing to an empty chair across from him. "I know you have a lot of questions, but there isn't any time for that."

"Drink this-" Arceus started, handing me a small plastic cup containing a strange orange liquid in it. "-or else in two minutes, your body will implode."

"I'm gonna blow up?!" I yelled, stressed over all the strange events happening to me.

"Only if you don't drink it. It's a special concoction I made that prevents the more 'violent' stages of the transformation" he said, once again gesturing towards the cup in my hands. I quickly downed the whole cup in one gulp, and then, everything went fuzzy. Arceus handed me an object that I couldn't make out before I fell unconscious.

(The Forest)

When I woke up, I realized that I was now back in the forest. I attempted to get up, but for some reason, it seemed next to impossible for me to move at all. Then a wave of pain rushed through me, and I yelped as my body regained feeling. It appeared to be nighttime, and it looked as though I was in the same clearing I met up with Mist at, but I couldn't tell, since I was too sore to even sit up. I eventually gave up and just laid there, waiting for my body to stop hurting. I could've sworn that something was moving next to me, but I couldn't move my head to even look.

"Clayton? Hey! Mist! Stream! He's finally awake!" I heard Kanga yell as she finally walked into my field of vision. A few seconds later, and Mist came too with Stream.

"Oh my gosh! He makes such a cute Pokémon!" Mist gushed as she picked me up and squeezed me against her chest.

"You're...gah!...Hurting...me." I said as best I could as I could feel my bones about ready to snap. Kanga got her to release me, and I sat on the floor, panting as I caught my breath. I used my claw to wipe a small bead of sweat from my...wait...claw...and did she call me a POKÉMON?! Aww crap, and just when I thought this day couldn't have gotten weirder... I guess that Stream noticed my surprise at the fact that I had claws now, so he walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder to snap me out of my trance.

"Actually, you're right." Kanga said. "He is a pretty good looking Marowak."

I blushed before remembering the predicament I was in.

"The hell did you guys do to me?!" I yelled out in frustration.

**Yay for plot twists! Recap: Clayton chases hooded figure into forest, realizes that its really his favorite Pokémon that he had no clue existed, gets shot by his favorite Pokémon, gets sent into a cave with a psychopath, and then he gets turned into a Pokémon. How's that for a storyline? In all seriousness though, sorry for the late upload, I was busy with school. The next chapter also might come in late by maybe a day or two, so I made this one long, but oh well! Anyways, please rate and review accordingly, and tell me if I did anything wrong, or if I could do anything to make the story better. Remember, constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks for reading, Soulful out!**


	6. Chapter 4-Mew's Return

**Hey guys, this is part 4 of my Pokémon FanFiction. This took me a longer time than usual, because I was having trouble thinking of ways to transition into this part of the story, but I figured it out. Also, I changed the rating to T for future chapters. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

My team laughed at the question.

"What's so funny?" I asked, starting to laugh as well (to me, laughter is highly contagious).

"I'm sorry." Mist said. "It's just so funny to hear your voice coming from that body."

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, imagining in my head how silly it must look. "But what about my family?"

"What about your family?" Mist asked in confusion.

"What do you think they are they gonna say when their son comes home as a Marowak with 3 other Pokémon with him?!" I asked, frustrated at how calm she was that I was no longer human.

"About us, we're just going to stay to stay here. It's more comfortable than it looks. Addressing the problem with your family...well, for some reason, humans can't see our true forms. To them, we look like just another group of people." I sighed in relief, but I knew that it probably wasn't going to be as easy as they made it seem.

Surprisingly, though, it actually was. I went back home after a few more minutes of speaking to them (after all, it's not every day that something of this magnitude happens). My parents were worried, as expected, inquiring as to why I never came home. I told them that I was running away from a person that had been following me on my way home, and I got lost. They bought it. Ahh, I love my skills in the art of deception. I decided that every day after school, I would meet up with them, and we would all hang out together.

I eventually got used to, and even started enjoying being a Pokémon. Yet, I knew that eventually, when I went back to school on Monday, I would get into obscene amounts of trouble (In the second chapter, I ditched school to chase after Mist). It shocked me when when I got back only to see that my teachers appeared to have forgotten, or just didn't care about what had happened. This puzzled me, until one day, when I was on my way over to the forest (I told my parents that I was going to spend the night at a friends house to divert suspicion), Mew suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Hiiiii, Clayton!" She said, jumping onto my face/helmet.

"Holy crap...Mew?! Oh my god...is there ever going to be a day where you stop surprising me like that?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"To the first question, not on your life." She replied with a playful grin. "As for the second one, I have a mission for you guys." Obviously, she was referring to me, Mist, Kanga, and Stream.

"A mission? What kind of mission?" I asked. These people are so weird at times.

"I'll tell you if you lead me to them." Mew said. I sighed and began walking, when Mew floated over to the top part of my helmet and sat down on the top of it.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked, slightly angry at the pink creature.

"I'm sitting down. Levitating is harder than it looks. Besides, I like being this high up." Mew replied, smiling at how uncomfortable I was with her right there.

"So, how are you liking your new body?" Mew asked, genuinely interested. She was now laying down on her stomach with her head facing forward.

"It's actually better than I expected it to be. I'm stronger, faster, and, this body is way easier to move than my old one. Though it's kinda hard to carry the bone in my backpack." (I swear if any of you message me with a dirty joke about that, I will hunt you down and end you) Mew lit up, clearly happy that I was enjoying myself.

"You tried to carry it in your backpack?" Mew said, giggling. "Here, just take this." Mew created a small portal, and pulled out what appeared to be a tough, black leather sheath in the shape of my bone (the threat still applies), before handing it to me.

"That way, you can carry it anywhere you go!" Mew said happily. Guess she's the kind of person that likes gift-giving.

"Thanks, Mew." I said happily, placing the bone in my new sheath and slinging it over my back. "One thing has been bugging me."

"What is it?" Mew asked in curiosity.

"Well, ever since I went back to school, most people have avoided me, and I never got into trouble for ditching." I said.

"Oh yeah, about that..." Mew said, starting to blush in embarrassment. "...I kinda erased most of their memories of you. Oops."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled out. Did she just say that she erased their memories of me?!

"Aww, don't worry about it, they still know you...just not...well...much." She said, starting to giggle at my anger.

"Oh, I'm sooooo getting back at you for that!" I said, royally pissed at Mew as we finally arrived at the camp my Pokémon had set up. I guess Mew wanted to surprise them, because she hid behind me when we got close.

"Hey, Clayton!" Mist said happily, spotting me emerging from the bushes. The rest of the team perked up at the mention of my name.

"You're late." Stream said with a scowl.

"Sorry, just had a run-in with an old friend." I said as Mew hopped over me leapfrog-style, pushing off of my helmet with her paws to launch forward.

"Haiii! I'm Clayton's 'friend'." Mew said with a smile as they all looked at her in shock. Heck, even I snickered a bit at their reaction.

"MEW?!" They shouted in unison.

"Clayton?! How the hell did you guys meet?!" Mist shouted, still shocked by the legendary's appearance.

"Well first she tried to give me a heart attack, then she pushed me through a random glowing door, and now she assaulted my face. But hey, she gave me this cool sheath!" I said jokingly. They all started laughing, and I sat down on the grass.

"All jokes aside though, Mew here says that she has a mission for us." I said, recalling the event that unfolded when I had first entered the forest. Mew sighed and sat down, the smile disappearing from her face.

"Damn." I thought. "This is the first time I've seen her when she wasn't smiling. Exactly what could possibly be happening to make such a carefree person so serious?"

"You 3 recall the means of which you entered into this world?" Mew asked them.

"Yeah, we used the Spring Village alter." Kanga replied.

"What's Spring Village?" I asked.

"Spring Village is a town completely surrounded by water. It floats in the middle of the sea, and is nearly impossible to enter unless you have a certain type of Pokémon with you. It's also my home." Stream said, recalling memories of his past with a smile.

"Spring Village...was overrun a few days ago by the corruption." Mew said with a frown. Stream's smile turned into a look of utter misery. He began to sob and whimper into his arms as Kanga tried to comfort him.

"Corruption?" I asked, wondering what my friends hadn't told me.

"The corruption was a biologically-engineered virus that eats away at a Pokémon's soul until they become a lifeless shell of what they once were. It can only infect a few types at once, but it is relentless and evil." Mist explained, frowning as well as a look of sadness washed over her face.

"Don't worry though, Stream, your family is safe with the resistance, along with everyone else from Spring Village." Mew said, trying to comfort Stream as well.

"What are we gonna do about it?" I said a look of determination on my face. The whole team looked at me in surprise as I got up. Even Stream stopped crying to look at me in awe.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're telling me that a whole race is in danger, and expecting me to just sit here and do nothing? Hell the fuck no! Let's go kick some ass!" I said. Mew began to laugh.

"Haha, I was hoping one of you would say something like that. Unfortunately, though, I need you to stay in this world." Mew said.

"Why, do you think I'm not strong enough?" I said, confused and angry at her response.

"No, it's not that at all. In fact, I wanted you to stay here for the mission." Mew replied, giggling at my reaction. "As you know, Spring Village is one of the only places that have a connection to the human world. And when it was taken over, the corrupted Pokémon started to use it to enter this world. That's where you guys come in. Well, most of you, anyways."

"What do you mean 'most of us'?" Kanga asked in confusion.

"Clayton and Mist, I need you two to stay here and fight off any unwanted invaders." Mew said with a giggle. "Kanga and Stream, I need you two to come back and help fight in the resistance."

Kanga and Stream both looked at each other and nodded before getting up to follow Mew. I turned around to look at Mist, before getting knocked over and pinned down into a hug.

"Yaaayyy! I get to stay with him!" Mist said happily as I blushed.

"Are you gonna act like this the whole time?" I asked her.

"Oh come on, you know that you like it." Mist jeered, drawing laughter from the rest of the team. I groaned and tried to push her off of me, but she held on with a vice-like grip. This was going to be a loooong night.

**So, that's the end of chapter 4! Man, I really love making this story. I like how much I make the plot intensify each chapter. Also, 3 three cheers for my longest chapter yet, even though most of it is dialogue. Woot! Woot! Woot!...no? You don't wanna cheer? Poor sport...Anyways, hope you still liked it! Please rate and review accordingly. Remember, constructive criticism is encouraged! Soulful out!**


	7. Chapter 5-Cleaning Up

**Hey, guys! I got bored, and I finished the fifth chapter early, so I decided to post it today! Yaaaayyy, 2 chapters in one day! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Mew had already left with Kanga and Stream, leaving me and Mist by ourselves. On that particular night, me and the team had planned to see a movie and then eat at In-N-Out, and Mist was intent on doing in anyway, even though they weren't going with us. I had brought my wallet, so I agreed. After all, there wasn't much else to do. Though, it turned out to be better than I expected. The whole time we spent cracking jokes and laughing as we told stories from our childhoods. I was sincerely enjoying myself!

We were walking down through the mall and talking, before I yawned and looked down at my watch to see what time it was, and realized, with a start, that it was midnight (hey, I may be a Pokémon now, but I'm still gonna wear clothing. In fact, at the time I was wearing my favorite gray hoodie with jeans). I had told my parents that I was gonna spend the night, so I knew that I couldn't just go home. I explained my predicament to her, and Mist told me that I could sleep at the camp. I was reluctant at first, but I was too tired to think of any other solution, so we just went to the forest, and I laid down on the floor. Mist laid down next to me, and we dozed off.

I woke up to the feeling of something warm brushing up against my fur. I opened my eyes to see what it was, only to find myself snuggled up to Mist, our arms around each other. I blushed in embarrassment, realizing that if I moved, she would wake up, and probably get upset. So, I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

I was about to fall asleep when I felt Mist start moving. I slowly open my eyes to see her blushing while looking down at me.

"'Morning Mist." I said, pulling away before sitting up and yawning.

"Good morning, Clayton... Sorry about that." She said, still blushing and looking away.

"It's not your fault." I said, grasping her hand in mine and pulling her up. "Come on, we have a job to do."

We had some breakfast before I pulled out the small radar that Mew had given us the day before. Apparently, it traces signs of any activity from a corrupt Pokémon. A few purple targets appeared, and we decided on checking out the one closest to us first, which was at a nearby park. When we got there, we identified the corrupt Pokémon as a male Blaziken that glowed purple. He had blank, soulless eyes and he regarded us with a grunt, before he got into a battle stance. It took a little while, but eventually, we took it down. As the Pokémon fainted, a portal opened up, with Mew and two masked Pokémon stepped out of it. The two masked Pokémon picked up the fainted Pokémon and carried him through the portal. Mew explained that their job was to take all of the corrupt Pokémon we defeated and bring them back to their world. Thats how most of the day went, us defeating Pokémon, and the two masked Pokémon carrying them away.

"Alright, we only have one more." I said, panting as I tried to catch my breath.

"Damn, that was a lot...so, where's the last one at? I'm gonna make this fight special, since they ruined my day." Mist said as I laughed at her attitude.

"They're...at the gas station? Why there?" I asked in confusion as we headed there.

When we got there, my first reaction was to laugh. We saw a female Garchomp wearing a hood, carrying a mound of candy in one hand, and pointing the claw of his other one at the cashier. When she saw us, she dropped the candy, and got into a battle stance. I stopped laughing, and began to analyze our opponent. She seemed fidgety, as if she was itching to hit something. I saw her glance at Mist, and her claw twitched, telling me what she was about to do.

"Watch out!" I yelled, pushing Mist out of the way, taking the full brunt of the dragon claw in the process.

"Clayton!" Mist yelled worried as she checked me over for any wounds.

"I'm fine, just worry about her." I said, pointing at the Garchomp that was now staring us down, preparing another attack. "Focus any ice or steel-type moves on her, it'll do more damage."

"Oh, I am going to enjoy tearing you to shreds." Mist said, furiously glaring at the Garchomp as I slowly got up from the ground and readied my offense strategy. When we were all still together, we didn't just sit around and talk. Most of our time together was spent training. I not only got stronger, but I also...picked up a few moves.

"Ice Beam!" I shouted as I shot a blue beam out of my club towards the Garchomp. She attempted to dodge it, but Mist hit her from the side with a metal claw, knocking her back into the blast radius of the beam. The Garchomp was launched into a few shelves, knocking them over and crashing through the wall. We hopped over the rubble and stood over the corrupted Pokémon. Mist swiftly kicked the Pokémon in the chest.

"Yup, she's out of it." Mist said as the masked Pokémon appeared for the last time.

"Good work, you two!" I spun around to see Mew already right in my face.

"I knew you could do it!" She said, latching onto my face.

"Get off, please." I begged Mew.

"No." She replied with a smile.

"So, what do you wanna do now, Clayton?" Mist asked. She was right, there wasn't much else that we could do. I thought for a second before I came up with something.

"Well, right now it's only 2:00 on a Saturday, and I don't have to be home until 6:00, so how about we hit the water park?" I said enthusiastically.

"That sounds perfect!" Mist, smiling at the mention of water.

"Can I come too?" Mew pleaded.

"Sure, but I'm gonna need to go home real quick to get my swim trunks." I replied. The next few hours were amazing. We went on all the rides, and spent a lot of time splashing each other playfully. Once, I even pushed Mew in front of the giant bucket that they usually have there as it was pouring the water down. Best moment ever in my life as a Pokémon, besides, I had told her that I would get my revenge. By 5:00, we were all soaked, so we decided to go home. I walked with them to the forest, and then I started home before Mew stopped me.

"What is it Mew? If it's about the bucket, you deserved that." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Mew replied with a smile. "But that's not why I stopped you. The real reason was so that I could ask you something. You seem so happy in this world, and I feel as though we took that away. So I want to give you a choice: I could erase everyone's memory of you so that you could stay with us, and maybe even come to our world, or I could turn you back into a human so that you can live your old life." Mew was no longer smiling.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled out angrily. "What kind of question is that?! Of course I would stay with you guys!" Mew lit up and hugged me. I returned the embrace, smiling.

"I think Mist will be happy you said that, anyways, see ya tomorrow." Mew said with a huge smile. And with that, I headed home. My new life was gonna be good.

**And that marks the end of the chapter! I sincerely hope you guys are enjoying this series, I put a lot of effort into it! Seriously, though, this website now consumes about 75% of my day. Anyways, please rate and review accordingly. Remember, constructive criticism is appreciated! Soulful out!**


	8. Chapter 6-The Resistance

**Part 6 of the story! Hooray! Anyways, big points relevant to the plot are in this chapter, so I don't recommend skipping it...seriously, though, if you skip this one, the next chapter will make no sense to you at all whatsoever. Enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning, threw on some clothes (a black t-shirt, a gray hoodie, and black jeans) and my sheath, remembering to grab my backpack in case I needed it, and waved goodbye for the last time to my parents as I dashed out the door. After all, I was going to be with Mew and everyone else from then on. I quickly made made my way to the forest, only to find Mist still asleep.

"Seriously, it's 11:00!" I said in frustration.

"Well, she went to sleep pretty late." I heard from behind me. I quickly spun around to see none other than Mew, smiling in content.

"Dammit, Mew! Stop doing that!" I said angrily.

"Aww, come on, Clayton! Don't be like that!" She said grinning. She made an attempt to hop onto my helmet, but I saw it coming, and quickly sidestepped and rolled to the side.

"You're no fun." She said, still grinning.

"Why was she up so late?" I asked, recovering from the attack.

"She was thinking about you." Mew replied. I blushed, making her giggle.

"Not like that!...I think, anyways. What happened was that after we talked yesterday, I told her what you said, and she smiled, simply ecstatic at your response! I pretended to leave, but hid in the bushes to see how she would react when she thought I was gone, and-" She started.

"YOU HID IN THE BUSHES?!" I yelled out.

"Shut up, that's not the point. Anyways, when I got into the bushes, I saw her look at the stars, and start humming some song, occasionally muttering your name, when she finished, she closed her eyes and happily fell asleep."

"What did the song sound like?" I asked Mew. She looked confused, but eventually hummed the song for me. I smiled and stared at the ground. She had been humming a song that I used to play sing whenever I played the game. It brought back a lot of good memories. I called the song "New Hope", and I had even wrote it myself. I don't even know how I came up with the song. The words just came to me as I began writing. Every time I would sing the song, I would feel waves of sadness wash over me. It was completely heart-wrenching, but it just felt...right.

"Good Morning, Clayton." Mist said with a yawn as she sat up. I walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever change." I said, starting to tear up.

"You either." Mist replied with a smile, returning the embrace.

"Alright, you two, time to get to work!" Mew said with a smile. It only took an hour to find and clear all the corruptions. There were much less than yesterday. When we were done, Mew appeared again, wanting to speak with us.

"Nice job! Looks like you guys cleared them all out!" Mew said with a smile.

"They weren't all that tough." I said, grinning.

"Says the one that almost got taken out by a Ivysaur." Mist said, giggling.

"Hey, he had a type advantage!" I said, laughing as well.

"Before we get to the jokes, I have something that needs to be addressed." Mew said suddenly serious. We both turned, awaiting instructions. "We can't afford to keep the link between our worlds intact. The legendaries of the council have decided to sever it to avoid any serious damages here."

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but why are we involved?" I asked.

"Well, once the link is severed, there's no telling if it could ever be rebuilt." She replied. "So we need you to decide if you want to stay here, or enter our world."

"Of course, though, our world isn't safe. You'd be better off staying-"

"No." I replied, to Mew's surprise. "I already told you yesterday, there's no way in hell I'm leaving you guys."

"Then our world it is. Meet me in the park at 12:00 tomorrow, and I'll take you there." Mew said with a smile as she floated away. We spent the rest of the day shopping for supplies such as climbing gear, spare clothes, food, and medical supplies. When we were done, we hit the arcade, and played until it was finally 9:00. We went home to the forest to sleep for the night. When we got there, I laid down next to her and snuggled up next to her, one of my arms around her. We happily slept until morning came. We both woke up at the same time, and got up to pack our stuff.

"Morning, Mist...holy crap!" I yelled out.

"What is it?" Mist said in alarm.

"It's already 8:50! We overslept!" I said, rushing to toss all of our supplies into my backpack. We quickly dashed out of the forest, and just barely arrived to see Mew come out of a portal.

"There you guys are! Ready to go?" Mew asked enthusiastically.

"Yup." I said as we stepped closer.

"Alright, here we go!" Mew said, pushing us into the portal. For a long time, I saw nothing but an endless dark void. I blinked, and all that changed. Now I was standing in the middle of a town with Mist and Mew. I looked at my surroundings, and noticed that everyone was staring at us. And of course, you know who spoke up first.

"Hello, Everyone!" Mew said to the crowd now forming around us. "I'm Mew!" Suddenly everyone started talking amongst themselves. Guess this was the first time they had ever seen a legendary.

"I'm being accompanied by Mist the Empoleon, and my boyfr-" Goddamit Mew. Before she could finish her sentence, Mew was hit by a large jet of water coming from none other than Mist.

"Since when!" She yelled out angrily. My thought exactly. I laughed at what happened as Mew floated back over, giggling, and the people around us stared in shock.

"Anyways, we're looking for the tent to sign up for the resistance." Mew said, rubbing the spot where she had gotten hit. Nobody responded at first, until a Rhydon in a red vest with a sword emblem on it pushed through the crowd.

"Over here, follow me." He cleared a path through the crowd and we followed him to a tent that had the same emblem from his vest on it.

"Right through here." He said, holding the front flap open for us. We walked in to see a Weavile wearing the same red vest as the Rhydon. Guess that was the ensemble for them.

"Ah, two new recruits, sign here please." Weavile said, handing us a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Recruits for what?" I asked Mew as she finally entered through the flap. Weavile gasped in shock and knelt down immediately at the sight of her.

"My lady." He said respectfully.

"Aww, please don't be so formal. I makes me uncomfortable." She said with a slight frown.

"As you wish. What brings you to my humble home?" The Weavile asked.

"I wanted to get these two signed up for the resistance. Clayton, the resistance is an army that fights off the corruption. Kanga and Stream were already enrolled, so they were called back early. Since you guys did so well fighting them off in your world, I decided I wanted to see how well you could do here! Besides, you said you wanted to help." She said to me.

"Yeah, you're right." I said, signing the sheet. When I was done, Mist signed it.

"Your world...that means...you're human?!" He said, pointing at me.

"Used to be. This form is much better." I said with a grin. I was waiting for someone to ask that.

"Well this should be interesting. Two new recruits, one USED to be a human, and they both caught the eye of one of the most powerful Pokémon in existence. I'm expecting great things from you two." The Weavile said with a smile.

"Thank you...sir." I said with a bow. Since he was in charge of the new recruits, I assumed he was in a position of authority.

"Don't thank me yet. You will grow to hate me when you find out who will be training you." He replied, laughing.

"I guess I could use a little training, after all, I only beat them back in my world because Mist was with me." I thought to myself. Then I realized something. That whole time, Mist hadn't said a word. I would have to ask her about that later.

"When do we start?" I asked with a grin.

"Ah, you must be a bit tired from your journey, we will begin your training tomorrow afternoon." He replied. Now that he mentioned it, I realized that I was tired and hungry. I hadn't eaten anything all day.

"See you tomorrow, then!" Mew said as she led us back outside.

"Let's go get some food, and find you guys a place to stay." Mew said as we arrived out of earshot distance from the tent.

"I second that notion." Mist said, her stomach growling at the same time as mine.

"Third." I said with a smile as we walked into a forest next to the town. We walked through until we found a large clearing, and stopped.

"I'll get food, you guys get a fire started." Mew said as she floated off into the woods. As Mist and I collected sticks and straw for kindling, I decided to ask her a few questions.

"Why didn't you say anything while we were at Weavile's tent?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Something just seemed...off about him. Something evil..." She said, trailing off, seemingly deep in thought. I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Now that I think about it, there was something wrong with him." I said in realization. "The whole time...he never took his eyes off of me and Mew. Plus, he had that evil grin on his face the whole time."

"You're right, he was smiling the whole time. And, what he said afterwords was also kinda unsettling..." Mist said.

"Then again, we could be wrong. After all, he is a Dark type. It might just be part of his nature." I stated.

"Yeah..." She said, zoning out again.

"I have another question for you." I said as she jolted up.

"What is it?" She asked in curiosity.

"When we first got here, and Mew claimed that I was her boyfriend, why did you get so upset?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"Shut Up!" She yelled, blushing furiously. "Bring that up again, and I will hurt you." She turned away.

"Alright, I'll let it go...for now. We should get back, though. This is plenty of wood to start a fire." I said as I began to walk back. Mist followed right next to me. When we got back, the first thing we saw was Mew with a huge pile of berries.

"Oh great, you guys are back! What took you so long?" She asked with a grin. I could already tell what she was thinking.

"We were just talking." I said, looking away.

"Suuurrreee." She said sarcastically.

"Fuck off, Mew." Mist said

"Whatever. You guys should eat and get some rest. Big day tomorrow!" She couldn't have been more right.

**Aaaaaannnnddd DONE! Hell yeah! Anyways, that concludes this chapter, which took me way longer than expected. Hope you enjoyed! Please rate and review accordingly. Remember, constructive criticism is appreciated! Soulful out!**


	9. Chapter 7-Attack of the Tree Turtle :D

**4 weeks. I've only been in school for 4 weeks, and I already have 3 projects due by Friday. (Sigh). Anyways, I managed to sneak in the time to make this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy!**

I couldn't fall asleep. Guess I was just too worked-up to relax. With a sigh, I decided to go for a walk and clear my mind. I made sure that I didn't move all that far from base so I wouldn't get lost, and eventually, I made it to a large cliff overhang. I walked to the edge of it and gasped at the sight. Under the cliff was a large spring, with Volbeats and Illumise all floating around, playing together.

"You shouldn't wander from camp." I turned around to see Mew.

"I didn't go that far. Why are you still awake?" I asked.

"I don't sleep. Legendaries need to stay alert at all times." She replied.

"Why are you here, though?"

"Well, there's nothing else to do. Mist is still asleep." I sighed. Damn, I wanted to be alone for a little bit. Then again, I still had a few questions. I looked back out towards the lake. It truly was a beautiful sight, if only Mist was here...wait, what was that? I starting thinking of her. Although we hadn't been together very long, I cherished the memories I had of her...what was I doing? Oh yeah, questions.

"So...Mew?" I looked down to see the pink creature asleep in my lap. I yawned, and laid down, quickly falling into a deep slumber. My questions could wait until tomorrow. I woke up to the sound of screaming coming from the forest. I jumped up and looked around, running back to the camp site. Mew and Mist were nowhere to be found. I heard another scream, this one louder. I unsheathed my club and ran towards the sounds.

I came to a clearing, where I saw Mist being attacked by a male Torterra, who had Mist tied up against a tree with vines. I stood there for a second, shocked at what was happening. What was he...? My thoughts were all blown away when I saw the vines tighten around Mist. She screamed, and I felt an intense rage surround me. I realized that I no longer had control over my body.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" I yelled out as I fired an ice beam at the grass and ground type, followed by a fire blast to his grassy topside. He roared out in pain, and stood to face me, I noticed his back had caught on fire. He attempted to charge me, but I sidestepped out of his path and leaped behind him. Before he could turn around to face me, I grabbed his tail, and with surprising force, performed a suplex, flipping him onto his back. I leaped onto his chest and put my club under his neck, applying pressure that threatened to break his neck if he attempted to move.

"Who sent you?!" I yelled in his face as he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"How did you kn-" The Torterra started.

"Your wearing the emblem, you dumbass!" I yelled out. He looked down, and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mist asked, finally getting up.

"He's not wearing an emblem. Retard just let us know who sent him." I said, still laughing. When we got back to the town, I was gonna beat the shit out of that Weavile.

"Get up, you look ridiculous." I said, getting off of him.

"Damn. When Weavile sent me, I didn't think you'd be so strong." He stated as he struggled to get up from his position. I kicked him, and he did a midair somersault before landing on his feet.

"Don't be so rough." He said, rubbing his throat.

"Don't touch my friends." I retorted. I turned to see Mew float over towards us.

"What happened? I heard screaming and-wait, who's this guy?" She said, looking at the attacker. Torterra bowed down upon seeing her.

"Found this bastard attacking Mist. Weavile sent him." I replied.

"But he helped us." Mew said in disbelief.

"Where were you?" I asked, recalling the events from the moment I woke up.

"I was gathering some berries when I heard a scream, so I came here as fast as I could." Mew replied. I looked at her hands to see a complete absence of food. My stomach growled.

"Guess its breakfast time." I said with a chuckle. Mist and Mew smiled, and the Torterra burst out laughing.

"The hells so funny?" I glared at the grass type.

"Your strong enough to take me out, throwing me like a pillow, yet, when the battle's over, the first thing you think about is food." He says with another chuckle. "What are you?"

Now that he mentioned it, I had no clue how I was able to throw him. Adrenaline? Probably not. Pure skill? Haha, no. What was it...and also, why did I get so angry when I saw him hurting Mist? I've never been that angry before in my life. These thought clouded my head until I heard somebody clear their throat.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go find some more berries then." Mew said, slowly floated away into the forest.

"I'll come with you. Mist, please take Agent Tool Bag here to our camp." I began walking, and grinned when I turned around to see the Torterra growl at me, before getting hit on the head sharply by Mist. I ran to catch up to Mew.

"I've been meaning to ask you a few things." I told her as she finally acknowledged me.

"Go for it." She said.

"When we were back in town, why did you try to call me your boyfriend?" She giggled, and looked up at me with a smile that showed that she wanted me to ask that. "Lemme ask you this. Did I ever complete my sentence?"

"Not before...Mist...hit you...wait, did you planned that?!" I yelled out in surprise.

"Yup!" She said with a smile reaching from ear to ear. "She likes you!"

I honestly had no idea what to say. She liked me...like that? As I was pondering that thought, a warm feeling spread across my face, though I was too busy to notice it.

"Ooooh, something tells me you like her too." She said with an evil smirk.

"Do not!" I said angrily, trying to hide my face.

"Aaah, but your blush says ootheeerwise." She said teasingly.

"Shut up!" I said, childishly refusing to talk to her.

"You said you had more questions." Mew reminded me.

"Oh yeah, well actually, I don't think I should ask that." I said. It really was a bad idea. I had no idea how she would react to it, so I probably shouldn't ask.

"Come on, I can take it!" She leaned in next to my ears. "And if it's a secret...I won't tell."

I jumped at those last words as she once again looked at me with a devious smile. "No, it's not that...it's just...your world is being attacked by a disease that you have no idea how to beat, we just got betrayed by the leader of the resistance ONE DAY after we met him, and now we have to decide on what to do with the other guy back there. Yet, your always smiling. Why?"

She hesitated for a second before answering. "Power comes with a cost. Remember that. As one of the most powerful beings in the world, I have suffered a lot."

"How so?" I asked, frowning at the strange answer.

"I...I can feel their pain."

"Who's pain?"

"Everybody's. People here are hurting, both physically and mentally. I smile...because that's the only thing I can do to keep my mind off of it." She looked down. "When I saw you, I sensed something strange. A feeling of happiness, and...something more. When I'm with you guys, the pain vanishes."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was like that." She nodded in acknowledgement, but we didn't speak until we finally got back. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"What happened?!" I looked at the area to see massive destruction. Trees had been knocked down, rocks were sliced in half, and in the middle of it all, I saw 2 Pokémon fighting each other. Mist and the Torterra (after all that, this dumbass was still fighting?) were both equally damaged, but that isn't a good thing. Both were covered from head to toe in cuts, and they were bleeding heavily. This fight needed to stop, and I had just the move to do it.

"False Swipe!" I yelled out as I swung at the Torterra. This caught him of guard, and it made a direct hit to his face. He fell onto the floor and groaned.

"That looked like it hurt." Mew said finally beginning to smile again.

"What happened Mist?" I said, though I already knew what her answer was gonna be.

"He tried to escape, and when I stopped him, he attacked me." She replied, pointing at the defeated Torterra.

"Why false swipe, though?"

"Just enough health to be awake, but not enough to move." I answer with a smirk as the grass type glared at me. "Hey, you started it. I'm just the one who finished it."

"Alright, what are we going to do now?" Mist asked, sighing as she began to relax.

"Breakfast, then punish Weavile." I replied with a mock evil grin.

***Transformers Theme Song Plays***

**Fanfiction, abrupt ending for you guys.**

***Song Ends***

**Well, that's the end of chapter 7...wait, 7?! Damn, that went by fast. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it, please rate and review accordingly. Remember, constructive criticism is appreciated! Soulful out!**


	10. Apologies

**It seems that the universe is hell-bent on making sure this story isn't finished. First, my iPad stopped being able to connect to my wifi, and then my laptop caught fire, forcing me to write this on my friends computer while he's doing chores. Anyways, good news and bad news. Bad news: this story is probably going on hiatus for a little while. Good news: I'm starting a new story that should be up by the end of either this or next week. Sorry for any inconveniences this may have caused. Bye.**


End file.
